


Ace of the Academy

by notHeisenbrawler



Category: Destiny (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cayde-6 Being Cayde-6 (Destiny), Cayde-6 Lives (Destiny), Crossover, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notHeisenbrawler/pseuds/notHeisenbrawler
Summary: When Cayde-6, instead of dying in his present, ends up in the past, what does he do?Why, be himself, of course. Time to show the Guardians of his time a legend spanning millennium. Along with rescuing some kids and fighting evil once again. After all...It wasn’t his endIt was just the beginning...
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So! Felt the inspiration to write this story, hope to keep it up and finish it, but I make no promises, however. Hope whoever reads this enjoys!  
> Also, I don’t own bnha or destiny. They belong to their respective owners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here’s the first chapter! I don’t know how long I’ll be able to stay motivated to write this story (ADHD is a bitch) but I hope to at least get a couple good chapters written. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!

**Ace of the Academy**

Chapter 1: A New Beginning 

The dimly lit destruction around him cast an ominous, almost mournful light as he lay dying on the ground. The Guardian above him had a look of horror, anguish, and rage rolled up into one jumbled mess of emotion. Just thought of what chaos that rage would lead to had him laughing (note: pathetic wheezing/coughing) his broken… lungs? Filter system? Hell if he knew. As he told his good friend “The Vanguard was the best bet I ever lost” he felt his last light leave his body as his eyes dimmed one last time…

* * *

Darkness

  
  


Then…

A light?

  
  
  


_Wake up..._

  
  


What the...

  
  
  


_Your journey isn’t over._

  
  
  


_It has_ **_just begun, Cayde-6_ **

* * *

“...de! Cayde! Come on, you broken pile of scrap, wake up!”

As he opened his eyes again, breathing in surprisingly clean air once again, he slowly sat up, groaning like he had just woken up from a coma. He had just cracked the crick in his neck which annoyingly the exo had to deal with too, when it all came rushing back to him, eliciting a jump and a quick scan of his surroundings. The cool night breeze made his cape billow in the wind, showing him the cool night sky with a gorgeous moon hanging in the sky. But he paid that little mind, for he was a bit too focused on the little floating compani-

“Sundance?”

“Finally you decide to wake up, I’ve been waiting for hours! I mean, I knew you were a sleeper, but holy vex you have issues”

“Hey, lay off on the roasts for now, sparky. I just woke up from a lethal gunshot wound on a brand new wo- wait a damn minute! Where’s my gun?!”

Causing him to quickly pat himself down before Sundance transmatted it into his hand again, to his non-apparent relief.

“Oh thank god, I thought he took it off of me! Well, at least I have some semblance of safety now”

“What am I to you, ether fluid?” Snaps Sundance playfully. “Besides, now that you have your toy back, how about we start figuring out what to do next? Comms are down, and the ship isn’t responding. The map is going haywire trying to correct itself right now, and this city looks nothing like the Last City.”

And, as his ocular sensors confirmed, she was right. This city was far different, with no walls nor destruction in sight.

Any and all pondering was cut off by a shriek nearby, followed with angry shouting. Cayde took one look at his ghost before sprinting across the rooftop towards the commotion. He stopped at the edge of the roof looking down on an alleyway where, to his utter annoyance, an armed thug was trying to take a purse off of somebody. Immediately causing him to speak up, for Cayde was nothing if not a troublemaker and thrill seeker (oh, and also a guardian dedicated to protecting the innocent, but that’s unimportant).

“Hey bud, ever heard of the term, ‘no’? Because it seems that’s what she’s trying to say to you, so I’d say back off and leave the lady alone” he quips, already dropping between the two.

“Oh, a hero?!” The guy snarls, hunching himself over for a second. “How about you deal with this?!”

His shout suddenly became punctuated by several spines popping out from him back and shooting their way toward him. While surprised for a second, he was nothing if not a gunslinger, taking all the spines out of the air before focusing the sights right on the thug.

“Nah, hows about you leave us alone now before I turn you into Swiss cheese? I’ve just woken up from what should have been a fatal shot to the head, so I’m not really thinking straight, but I don’t need to think straight in order to shoot straight” he motions with the gun. “Now run along, boyo. Next time I won’t be so nice.”

The thug takes a step back, then runs, but not before yelling something about getting revenge. Nothing too important, he’s made his fair share of enemies, what’s one more?

As he turned back to the lady, he sees her eyes widen as she takes in his appearance. He picks up the dropped bag and holds out to her, which she hesitantly takes.

“Th-thank you, stranger. I don’t know what I would’ve done without your help” she stutters out.

“No problem, just doing my job” he replies,before looking around a bit before asking “So, uh, odd question, but what year is it? Fatal injuries tend to screw with my mind sometimes”

“Uhh, its 2XXX, why? Do you need medical attention? Err, mechanical?” She states questioningly. “I may be able to assist with my quirk, if you would like?”

He blinks before responding.

“Umm, nah, I don’t think s- woah woah woah. What’s a quirk?” He inquired.

She raised her eyebrow at him, clearly suspicious but doesn’t question him about it.

“Umm, quirks are, well, special abilities people get around the age of four. They can be just about anything, from water manipulation to extending your fingers. If you can think it up, it probably exists as a quirk.” 

Cayde-6 blinks again. Waits a moment before rapid spouting

“Thankyoufortheinfogottagobye!” 

Before double jumping up to the roof and sprinting off again, leaving a very confused lady behind. She stood there for a moment before shrugging and walking away.

_Mei’ll get a kick outta this story…_

* * *

He was parked underneath a tree, thinking over what he had just learned, twirling a weighted knife in his hand absently, its orange glow providing very little light. The ghost hung next to him, surprisingly silent.

“...so. A couple millennium in the past” breaks Cayde. “What in the traveler did we get ourselves into?”

“No clue” dryly replies the ghost. “I’m just surprised I still have access to the internet. Apparently, because of quirks, the profession of ‘hero’ exists now, complete with a leaderboard and everything. Also, they haven’t left earth since they appeared, so none of the other planets seem hospitable as of now.”

“Wow, well what would ya know. If I had known a history lesson would be required, I would’ve chosen option B.” 

“Well, option B aside, what should we do now? None of our allies are even alive right now, we don’t have access to your caches, and you still don’t have enough light left for revival.”

Cayde pondered for a bit before he froze. Immediately, the biggest grin his robotic face could make appeared on his face as he glanced at his ghost.

“Sundance, how many years did Saint-14 supposedly survive against the vex?”

“Uhh,” stuttered Sun, “I’m not sure. Only the other Guardian found his tomb, and they didn’t mention any amount of years, why?”

Cayde dispelled the knife before standing up, spinning his gun.

“Well, we’ve got a couple millennium before we’re back in our time. Let’s build a legend bigger than that old titan could ever have imagined! Think of the loot, the stories!” His eyes were glimmering by this point.

Sundance seemed to spin in place with excitement,as far as Cayde could tell at least. 

“So, shall we begin, you daredevil you?” She shot at him teasingly, yet anyone could hear the excitement in her voice.

Cayde looked out, and while in reality he was staring into the rest of the shrouded trees at the park, in his mind he was surveying this world, already imagining the mischief he could get up to.

“Let’s give this era of Earth a name to remember!”

And so, he took off into the night.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here ends chapter 1! Up next, hobo hero gets a headache, and shady dealer meets a new customer...


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On one side, Eraserhead and the truth-getting detective first encounter our trickster,  
> In the middle, Giran gets a new customer,  
> And on the other, plans begin to be readied...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! So, here’s chapter two! Got sidetracked while writing it, but finally finished it. Shoutout to Gotsh0cks for beta reading the chapter!

**Ace of the Academy**

Chapter 2: Introductions

It had been a quiet night for the gray jumpsuited hero, silently jumping from rooftop to rooftop, doing his usual patrol of one of the rougher sides of the city. It was odd, because he rarely had quiet nights. He actively looked for crime in these parts, so not finding much was worrying for the yellow-goggled hero. He continued his search for a little while until sounds of a scuffle caught his attention. As he made his way toward it, he heard one of the rarer noises in a quirk-filled world.

Gunshots. 

He sped up in his pursuit, hoping he wasn’t too late. As soon as he reached the location, however, he came across a peculiar sight.

“Next time, kid, stick to the main streets. These back alleys aren’t exactly safe” came a voice from a tall male figure, head hidden from above by a hooded cape. The figure was helping a kid off the ground while a thug lay on the ground, shots neatly surrounding his head as the figure helped the kid get onto the streets before turning back with a bit of rope. Before Eraserhead could get the jump on him as he tied the guy up, another voice sounded seemingly from nowhere.

“You realize we have company, right?” Came the voice. Distinctly feminine, yet holding a mischievous energy to it.

“Oh I know,” replied the stranger, “just needed to handle this one before greeting our guest.” He finished, then looked right up at Eraserhead, his eyes shimmering a metallic blue, glowing in his sockets.

“Greetings, hero! Apologies for keeping you waiting, was just a little tied up, heh heh” the fool laughed up at him before  _ double jumping _ his way up to the other roof. “So, pro hero Eraserhead, what did I do to catch your attention? I haven’t even been that busy yet, and already the pros are looking for me” his tone was that perfect mix of mischievous and cool, the kind of tone that grated on Shota. He could already feel the inevitable headache coming from this guy, so he discreetly readied his capture weapon to nab this guy.

“Just heard the scuffle and came to see what was going on, I’ve got no clue who you are” he replied coolly, seemingly relaxed upon his side of the alleyway roofs.. The stranger seemed to grin, if that metallic face mask of his was anything to go by. “Don’t you know it’s rude to not introduce yourself? Especially since you seem to know me.” Any and all information was important for this case, for this guy just might be a new vigilante, and that would be an issue he would have to deal with.

“Right you are, sleepless hobo man! The name is Cayde-6, most just call me Cayde though. Now, I’d love to stay and chat,” the guy held something in his free hand, but Shota couldn’t see what, “but I’ve got places to be, people to meet, and a reputation to build. So, see ya next time, goggles!” Just as Eraserhead activated his quirk and lashed out, Cayde leapt out of the way and landed on a-

Was that a speeder bike?!

“Woohoo! Catch ya later!” Cackled the madman as he sped off onto the nearby street and down the road. Something flew from the guy’s grasp as he sped off, and Shota snatched out of the air, taking a look at it before pocketing it and beginning to make his way back toward the station.

Yep, there’s the headache he was expecting.

* * *

“So, what was the guy’s name again?” Asked Naomasa as he stared at the card Shota gave him.

“Called himself Cayde-6, sounded middle-age with a robotic hint to his voice, so unreliable data there. He seemed to be wearing a face mask that moved as he spoke, but with the way the mouth moved and the eyes lit up, I’m unsure. He was wholly unaffected by my quirk, still managing to summon a speeder bike of all things and sped off into the night. He left behind that card,” as he gestured towards the playing card, “and a criminal for me to bring in. I have a feeling that that's not the last we’ll be seeing of him, though.” Both Naomasa and Aizawa internally groaned at the thought of that, for it only meant more paperwork. Aizawa quickly bid Naomasa a good night, seeing how it was almost one in the morning. As the hero stalked off, Naomasa continued to stare at the Ace of Spades the vigilante had left behind, thinking over everything they had learned.

* * *

He stared at the card in his hand, the Ace of Spades, as he saw the madman dance off the edges of his camera monitors. He could feel a grin forming on his face at the thought of what was to come.

Giran worked both sides of the spectrum, outfitting villains and tipping off heroes in the same breath. His only boss was the money, and for a while that had led him towards the less legal side of the law.

Cayde-6, however, was a game changer.

The man had waltzed his way to his normal meeting spot frequented by both evildoers and do-gooders, and immediately requested an audience with Giran for a business proposition. At first, Giran had humored him only to try and swindle what he thought was an easy mark, a newbie on the scene.

The following conversation changed that thought drastically.

* * *

Cayde-6 knew the game  _ far _ too well for a supposed new vigilante on the scene. He knew how to hold them and fold them, and he was quick to make his demands known. All he wanted was info on any and every villain Giran dealt with. At first, such a deal seemed ludicrous to the broker, until Cayde explained it further. The plan was a master stroke for Giran, and he loved it. Simply put, info on small-time sections of some of the bigger criminals would be bought by Cayde for a decent price, and he would proceed to hunt them down. While this was happening, not only would Giran be selling more supplies to the affected to make up for it, he would also be selling weak points to any rivals willing to try and take over, bringing in a massive influx of cash for the broker and giving the vigilante more targets to take down. A win for both sides, one Giran couldn’t refuse.

However, as he studied Cayde-6’s calling card, he began to think less about the deal and more about the man who came up with it, and Giran’s cautious side began to worry. He hadn’t lasted this long without it, after all. What worried him was that the guy had the skills of a veteran, yet was virtually unheard of in the business. The only other person who was that good and unknown was the emperor of the underworld, so if anything, Giran had good reason to worry about the situation.

* * *

The teen grinned as he sat at the bar he called home. His master almost had the weapon ready for his attack, and U.A was about to start its first semester of the school year, leaving it ripe for a successful infiltration. The time was almost upon him for the ‘final boss fight,’ and he couldn’t wait for the day to come. Because, if the plan went well…

All Might would fall, and the world would collapse, perfect for Sensei to take it by storm.

  
  


_ Oh how  _ wrong  _ he would be... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that’s the end of this chapter, hope you all enjoyed! Any and all constructive criticism is appreciated! Now, a question to those who read this, should I slow down a bit, go through the other characters a bit before USJ, or do I speed it up to get to the main bits of the story? Leave a comment on what you think, and have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Hope whoever reads this enjoys! Leave any thoughts and/or criticism in the comments below (please be nice though) and I’ll see y’all in the next update!


End file.
